The specific functions of this core will be the preparation and microscopic examination of neural tissue that has been subjected to procedures unique to the respective projects. Photographic documentation of experimental results will also take place in this unit. All of the participating projects, i.e., the projects of Drs. Julius/Basbaum, Tessier Lavigne and Levine, have elements requiring the Molecular Anatomy Core. The Molecular Anatomy Core will serve the needs to all the components of this program project providing required combined molecular and microscopical techniques.